Systems have been developed in which representations of signatures or other localized interest area indicia are captured with use of an imaging device. Problems have been noted with the system however. Many interest area image capture devices require specialized docking apparatuses, for holding an indicia bearing substrate in a certain axial stand-off position angular orientation and radial orientation relative to an imaging device. In other localized interest area image capture systems which do not require a docking apparatus then a user is required typically either to manually position an indicia bearing substrate in a certain axial stand-off position, angular orientation, and radial orientation relative to an imaging device or to position an imaging device in a certain axial stand-off position, angular orientation, and radial orientation relative to an indicia bearing substrate.
There is a need for an interest area image capture system which is easy to use, and does not require precise relative positioning between an indicia bearing substrate and an imaging device for operation.